


A veces

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En algunos momentos, permitir que le tome y lo acueste en sus piernas está bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemipl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nemipl).



—Estoy cansada, aru.

La noche es tranquila y las estrellas que se alcanzan a ver desde el edificio en Moscú son un panorama precioso. Los dos están sentados, mirando el techo y perdidos en sus propios mundos, conectándose a veces con miradas furtivas o sonrisas discretas; anunciando que siguen allí, al lado del otro.

Aquella declaración no es algo que Iván escuche demasiado salir de la boca de Yao. De hecho son raras las ocasiones en las que la china manifieste su estado así. No es tampoco que sea alguien inagotable, sino más bien es la barrera del orgullo la que le impide expresarse con sinceridad; no quiere mostrarse débil ante él. Y el ruso no es nadie para criticar esa actitud, porque él haría (y hace) lo mismo muchas veces.

Pero, en determinados momentos, sabe que necesitan derribar el orgullo y simplemente dejarse caer para que el otro pueda tenderles la mano y le ayude a ponerse de pie. Especialmente ahora, cuando la guerra les consume y la inestabilidad de saberse allí mañana es algo que les aprieta el pecho. Por eso se acerca moviendo la silla con el máximo ruido que es capaz de hacer, dispuesto a captar la atención de ella en su plenitud.

Y antes de que éste diga algo, le sonríe. Comenzando así a trepar por todo lo que les separa y les impide mostrarse como son.

—Ven, entonces.

Termina rompiendo toda la distancia, apoyando las patas de su silla al frente de la de Yao, haciéndolas chocar varias veces mientras se tira hacia adelante para tomar su menudo cuerpo por los hombros, cerrándose en un ligero abrazo que le tienta a quedarse así para siempre. Pero sigue con su tarea y la empuja de tal manera, que la hace doblegarse fácilmente bajo la fuerza de sus brazos y termina, segundos después, con los ojos abiertos, enormes, mirándole recostada desde sus piernas.

La posición no le incomoda para nada, pero se mueve un poco para lograr que la cabeza de Yao quede bien apoyada y ésta pueda también apoyar sus brazos en las rodillas rusas.

—Permitir esto de vez en cuando está bien —dice dándole una sonrisa desde arriba, apartando mechones de cabello que le impiden ver el brillo de extrañeza que desbordan los ojos castaños de la china—. Descansa un poco Yao. Te hace falta.

E ignorando la muda protesta, se quita un guante con la boca y comienza a hacerle caricias en la cabeza, enredando las manos en los mechones, cantando al poco rato y sin darse cuenta, una pequeña nana. Aquello no hace más que surtir el obvio efecto de arrastrar al de cabellos negros al mundo de los sueños mientras las horas pasan.

Iván sonríe para sí, mirando siempre las facciones ahora relajadas de su compañera. Mueve la mano que tiene libre y busca con ahínco una de las de Yao; sigue así hasta encontrarla y sin importar despertarle (aunque lo hace todo pausado, lentito y en el más absoluto silencio), la toma y la aprieta despacio.

—Yo te cuidaré.

Yao, segundos después y lanzando un ligero quejido somnoliento, le aprieta la mano que está enredada con la suya. Iván le mira dormir durante lo que queda de noche.


End file.
